Forever & Always
by Ellie082
Summary: Days before marrying Edward, Bella and the Cullens face a terrible tragedy. What is true love capable of? Would they be together Forever & Always?
1. Preface

**So… This is my first story ever, please help me to get a lot of readers, and tell me whatcha think, cause I'm new in the whole fanfic thing. Thankyou sooo much!**

**BPOV**

This is me. Isabella Marie Swan. I am seventeen years old. I live in Forks, Washington, with my father, Charlie. I go to school, I have friends, I go out, I do everything a teenage like me does. I even have a boyfriend.

His name is Edward Cullen, he is beautiful, perfect, god-like, sometimes I wonder why a perfect being like him would ever like someone like me. A being, yes, that is exactly what he is. He is my everything, my life, my death, my eternity, my existence, he is a vampire.

You may be wondering why? Well that is something I have to discover yet, but one thing I know is that I'm utterly and madly in love with him, I even said yes when he asked me to marry him. But that is something I'm certain of, I mean, I know I will be with Edward the rest of my life, and more, my existence. But I'm not pretty sure about one thing: he doesn't want to change me into a vampire. That is the only thing I'm asking for, and he is determined not to give it to me after we are married. I don't want to make a big deal of that, but Alice is so into making the biggest wedding ever, and that is the part that is really bugging me.

I just want to and get married in Vegas, Edward agrees, but that makes Alice's usual good mood turn into a nightmare.

So, that's most of my life so far. We'll see what happens next.

**EdPOV**

Every time I look at her I love her even more, if that's possible. I don't know how my life would be without her right now, I would be as miserable as the one hundred and nine years before I met her. She is my everything and more, my mission in this world is making her happy, with me. So if something happens to her, it would be my time to disappear from this world. Every time I'm not with her, it's like chaos to me, my world falls apart, when we are together, she is my light, my reason to keep 'alive' if that is what I am.

I will marry Isabella Swan, I will be with her forever.

But I don't want to change her.

I would be so selfish if I changed her, that is what she asks, but I know it's just to make me happy, I want her to grow older, have children, grandchildren, but I know I won't be able to give her that, it is impossible.

The only thing I know is that I'm gonna make her as happy as possible, as long as she's human. It won't be for long, but I will try my best.

**Okay so what do you think? Please review, I want to keep writing, and you are the ones that keep me doing it :) Thankies a lot!**

**- Ellie082.**


	2. Superstition

Chapter 2: SUPERSTITION

**BPOV**

-Bella

I jumped so high that I almost threw away the pop tart I was eating.

-Alice, could you please stop doing that? You are going to kill me one day.

-Sorry… Bella you have to hurry! We are going to be so late, where is Charlie by the way?

-He was early for work, he said hi- I said biting my pop tart

-Oh, tell him I said hi when you get back home. BELLA PLEASE HURRY UP! - She was quiet for a moment, the grimaced- Edward will be here in 3, 2, 1, UGH!

The bell rang, and Alice rushed to the door to open it up for Edward

-EDWARD ANTHONY MASSEN CULLEN! I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME HERE TODAY! ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT!

-Sorry- He laughed, wrapping his arms around me and kissing the top of my head.

-Then get of here, dear brother of mine- Alice said sarcastically pushing him to the door- AND DON'T COME BACK! - She yelled, slamming the door in his now laughing face

I stood there, my mouth hanging open

-Alice, you didn't need to do that. It's ok for me if he comes with us, really- I said, trying to calm her down, she was getting on my nerves with her paranoid-self

-But for me, it is definitely not ok. Come on- She said dragging me to her yellow Porsche.

It was a long drive to the airport… Wait, THE AIRPORT?

-Alice? - I asked trying not to hyperventilate

-Yes, Bella?

- I'm sorry to ask you this, I mean, I trust you but… why are we in the airport? Where are we going Alice? - Okay now I was hyperventilating.

-Umm, you'll see- She smiled, this creepy evil smile. It made me shiver.

We got into the plain, still having no idea where were we going

-Bella, you shouldn't really sleep, this won't take long okay?

I fell asleep anyways.

When I woke up it was still sunny, I looked through the window and saw water, sea probably, and something like an island, but I wasn't able to recognize it.

-Just on time- Alice smiled.

We landed and OH MY GOD.

-Alice…- I muttered

-Welcome to New York City- She squealed

-New York? Alice what the heck are we doing here?

-Oh, please tell me you didn't think I was going to let you wear some bargain as a wedding gown did you?

-Actually…

-Oh Bella, shut up, stop hurting my feelings- She whispered

We got into the red Ferrari Alice rented for us. She closed the door, and then looked at me.

-What do you want to do first?

-I'd like to go to the…- I started.

-OKAY! SHOPPING THEN!-She was now bouncing on her seat

-… Hotel, to have some rest- I finished

We got to the Fifth Avenue; we got out of the car and headed to a boutique whose name I didn't even see. We got upstairs, and a woman was waiting for us

-Alice! - The woman said, bubbly ignoring me- I'm glad to have you back!

-Hey, Vera it's good to see you again- Said Alice leaning in to kiss both of her cheeks.

Vera, that name sounded strangely familiar, far away in Forks, one Lunch at the cafeteria, where Jessica said something about a Vera Something, whose dresses were the most amazing and most expensive in the world

I looked closer at the woman, who was now staring at me wide eyed and with a big smile on her face.

-Is it her?-She asked Alice, seemed to be really interesting, weird- Is she Edward's fiancée?

-She is actually

-Oh it's so nice to finally meet you Isabella, you are a lucky girl, the luckiest in the world, may I say. Edward Cullen is such a good boy, congratulations

-Thank you so much- I mumbled, blushing

-Okay- Alice laughed- Please let's get going, we have a lot to do today Bella!

I started searching for dresses, while Vera took off somewhere, then I looked at Alice, who was staring at me, confused

-What are you doing?

-I'm looking for my damn dress Alice, isn't that why we are here? And why don't you help me instead of looking at me like I was crazy?

-Well, sorry Bella, but I must say you are

-Aw Alice, now what! - I said, giving up

-Your dress is already done, you dummy- She said, dancing around me.

-Wait, what! Alice Cullen! For how long have you been planning this?

-Well… Vera has a long waiting list, you know?

-Alice…- I threatened

-A few… just a few months, Bella- She looked at her feet.

-Define 'a few'. I want numbers

-Six- She hid her face

-WHAT! Alice I will kill you, I know it, someday- I said, turning red

-Oh no, hell no Bella. Someday you will thank me, I can see it- She smiled

-Wow! So now you visions work on future _lifetimes_?- I hissed.

Seemed like I had won.


	3. Gowns and Downs

**C****HAPTER 3: GOWNS AND DOWNS**

**Okay so, this chapter is a little bit longer than the other two. I already have written chapter 4, but enjoy this and tell me what you think. This is a little bit too fashionista btw, sorry, but this week I had nothing to do so I let my imagination fly. Okay, on with the story :)**

**BPOV**

Vera walked in the room with a white garment, something covering it. She zipped the cover off and pulled the dress off for me to see

My mouth just hung open.

It was so perfect I still can't remember anything but the glowing it had around itself. It had Swarovski crystals, diamonds and small topaz shined beautifully. Topaz, what a coincidence.

-Do you like it Bella? - Alice and Vera said

I couldn't speak. I just reached out to touch it, and then backed off, afraid to touch it.

-Go ahead, now it's yours, only yours- Vera whispered

I took the soft silk in my hands, it was so perfect, I couldn't believe it.

-Time to try it on! - Alice squealed

Alice dragged me to the fitting room; I was still so dazed that I couldn't do it on my own. She helped me to strip off and helped me putting it on.

-Close your eyes- She said, finishing, then pulled me to the door

I had never seen such a beautiful thing in the world, well, maybe I had, but it will be the most beautiful I would ever see as long as I existed, so it didn't count.

-Like it? - Whispered Alice

-Are. You. Serious? This is… wow, sorry, I'm speechless

-You look like a princess Bella! You look more than beautiful, you look… wow. - Babbled Alice- But we have to get going! There is a lot to do!

I took the dress off, they packed it and then we went to pay… shoot.

-It's $15.000 dollars- Said the cashier, and then Alice was handing the woman her credit card.

-Wait, what! Fifteen thousand dollars, Alice?

-Oh yes, you deserve that and way more- She said, waving her hands

-Wait, no Alice, seriously I can't.

-Okay… -She put her hand to her chin- So, let's say this is my wedding gift _for you_, deal?

-But…

-No, no, Bella, seriously- She said putting her finger on my mouth

-Okay- I mouthed, giving up.

We said goodbye, then headed to, according to Alice, shoes. Damn I hate shopping, but this is for my wedding, for the beginning of the rest of my life, the rest of my existence. It was all worth it.

We got into Christian Louboutin, yes, this time I did my homework, and then Alice was dancing around me

-What's your favorite color, Bella? I can't see you wearing any color of shoes- She said, her voice trembling

-That is because –I said, trying to calm her down- I don't have a favorite color- I smiled- But for my wedding I feel like- I paused for a second, thinking- golden.

-Wow that was the color I was thinking of right now- She squealed, bouncing.

-Okay, so I guess I'll take a look aro…

-These are the ones!- Alice rushed to where pair of golden stilettos was.

-Aren't those a little bit to… high, Alice? You know how klutzy I am, I could trip-

-Oh, definitely not my dear sister-to-be! They are more than perfect, trust me, really, they are.

-Are you…? Oh, what the heck, I trust you.

-You always do- She smiled her charming, dazzling smile. Stupid vampires- Go on! Try them on! Now!

After Alice had trapped me on the shoes, she helped me standing up, and I thought this would be harder? Ha! I took a step forward then… B A N G!

-Dammit!-I muttered, obviously, blushing. Even though I knew Alice was already by my side.

-I'm so sorry, Bella, I didn't see it coming! Sorry, sorry, sorry!

-Oh, never mind Alice, it's not your fault that I was born like this -I sighed while she helped me on my feet again. I examined the shoes carefully, not for very long, and I knew they were the ones for me, and Edward too. I grinned

-Okay then. Time to pay! –Alice said, putting the shoebox on the counter

-It's $2.670 dollar, miss

-Oh, okay- She said, handing the card to her, for the second time in one day, wow

-There you go and… have a wonderful day ladies!

-You too! - We shouted back from the door

-Oh well, well… so, what are you up to? Hungry?

I heard my stomach growl- Well… now that I think about it… yes I am!

-Where do you want to go, lovely human?

-I don't know… maybe… oh whatever! Taco Bell is more than fine.

We got there around 5 PM. I ordered my three tacos, then sat on the table and started on them, now I was starving.

-So, did you like everything we bought this morning?

-I loved it Alice, you are such a genius.

-I know- she winked at me- okay, that was the hard part of today's schedule.

-The heavy… part? What do you mean Alice? I thought we were done for today!

-Are you serious Bella? That's just for the wedding. What about the going-away dress, and the rest of your wardrobe for the honeymoon? You won't be wearing jeans in… Well, wherever Edward is taking you- She mumbled

-Okay then but, can we do something different from shopping clothes for a while?

-Oh do you want to go to the hotel so you can…

-Yes please! - I nearly shouted

- Okay, you haven't taken a shower since forever!

-Do I smell bad? - I blushed

-Oh no, definitely not, but you can't walk on NYC'S streets like that, can you?

-Well… no, but besides that, I'm tired.

-Okay then- She huffed- You'll get some sleep

-Yay! Alice, thank you! You're the best! – I hugged her

-I know- She was quiet for a second- Answer!- She snapped, handing me my phone- Damn he is annoying! UGH!

A second later, the phone rang; I barely saw the number and hurried to answer

-Hello? - I said with a smile on my face

-Hello my love, how are you?

-I'm… good, I think- Alice looked at me in disbelief. I smiled back.

-Are you still able to speak after the torture? Wow, you're brave- He chuckled

-Very funny! - Said Alice, crossing her arms on her chest

-Yeah- I answered both- How are you, Edward?

-Missing you- He mumbled. Now, that broke my heart

-Oh I miss you too, love. More than you could ever imagine

-When are you two coming back? - He said, while Alice mouthed 'two days'. I rolled my eyes.

-Alice says two days

-Oh well… that changes things- He sounded… relieved?

-Why is that?

-I'm going hunting with Carlisle, Rosalie and Esme tomorrow, in order to waste time as much as I can so I don't think too much of reading Alice's mind to go and kidnap you, wherever you are.

-Oh please do- I chuckled.

And then in a flash the phone vanished from my hands, I looked at Alice, the big phone on her tiny hands

-Edward, she is in the best mood so far, if you are trying to make her annoying, then I'm going to have to talk a few things with you when we get back to Forks, do you understand?- She smiled and handed me the phone.

-Sorry love- Said Edward trying to hide his laughter- Please, and when I say please means that I'm begging, enjoy being with Alice- She smiled- And I'll see you in two days, I can't wait.

-Already miss you!

-So do I… And I love you, Isabella.

-And I love you, Edward- I mumbled, then hung up.

We went to the Fifth Avenue, and watched the Times Square until it was late in the night, and took a lot of pictures, I had never been in New York before, but I absolutely loved it.

After that, we headed to the hotel… I mean THE hotel; Ritz Carlton is a lot fancier than its name makes it look like. We arrived around 10:30 PM

-Is it ok that I didn't rent a room for me?

-I'm more than relieved you didn't. I wouldn't like to live in this huge mansion all by myself.

I put my new blue satin pajamas –A last minute purchase- and sat on the fluffy bed, and gestured Alice to sit in front of me.

-First get some sleep, Bella, tomorrow when you wake up, we'll do whatever you want, besides I think I'll go hunting while you sleep- She winked.

- Okay- I didn't feel like arguing, I was more than tired. I plopped down, pulling the covers till my neck.

-Night, sweetie, I'll be back soon

-Bye Alice, have fun- I said closing my eyes.

_Jacob was there, on the cliff, his old smile I loved so much flashed on his face. He was holding my hand, and was looking at the cliff. I was just there, staring at him. I was speechless for some reason. Then he turned his head to look at me._

_-I love you, Bella, forever I will. Remember that._

_-I love you too, Jake. You will always be my best friend, my own personal sunshine…-My voice broke_

_-I will never forget that, Bella. Don't cry- He wiped the tears off with his thumb- There is no need to. I will always be with you, because… I don't know how to explain, but a lot of things, good things, are going to happen in a while, you don't have to worry about us, about our friendship, there is this bond that will keep us together… forever._

_-Forever?_

_-I promise. Trust me_

_-I believe in you, Jacob. I love you._

_-So do I_

_He kissed the top of my head, dropped my hand and threw himself off the cliff, and never came back._

_I screamed from the top of my lungs, for hours that seemed like days, waiting for him to come back to me._

_But he didn't._

_Edward hugged me tighter. He hadn't left me since we came back from Italy._

_-Edward, what is he talking about? What is this entire 'bond' thing about?_

_-I can't tell you, Bella. You will know when the right time has arrived- He smiled, but his eyes were hard._

_-But Edward! - I pouted._

_-Do whatever you want, I still won't tell you, love._

_-Dammit. Is it good or bad?_

_-It's good for you. It will make you happy._

_-And you? Is it good for you? Will it make you happy?_

_-If you are happy, so am I. I love you._

_-I love you too. Forever_

_He kissed me_

_-Now wake up, love. It's time for you to go back._

_-Okay. Edward?_

_-Yes, my love?_

_-Wait for me. I'll be joining you soon, I'll marry you and I'll be with you forever. I'll be yours forever._

_-And I can't wait for that day to come, brushed a hand on my cheek and disappeared._

I opened my eyes.


	4. All of a Sudden

**Disclaimer: Of course I do not own anything; if I did, I would be traveling around the world haha.**

**So, a lot of people asked me to put quotation marks and to describe more things, so I did! Tell me what you think please! That helps a lot! And review btw! Thank you! On with the story:**

CHAPTER 4: All of a Sudden

''Alice?''

Nothing.

''_She must be hunting still'' _I thought to myself, that means more time to do something. I considered going back to sleep, but I wasn't tired. I looked at the clock next to the bed. 7:43 AM. I got up and started pacing around the room. On the computer table, there was a note

_Bella, _

_I'll be back soon. Go back to sleep._

_I promise I'll wake you up as soon as I get here._

_ I love you, _

_Alice._

But I wasn't tired anymore. I dug into my huge purse and found the big phone I was looking for. I dialed the number without even thinking and pressed the green button. It ringed once.

"Bella. Are you ok?" The glorious velvet voice whispered.

"I am, love. I just wanted to say hi. I'm here in the hotel room. Alice went hunting" He knew I hated being alone, that's why I needed to talk to him while Alice came back.

He was quiet for a second.

"She'll be back in about forty minutes. So I suggest you to take a shower, and change into 'nice' clothes for Alice's sake"

"Ugh, okay" I groaned. I hated when he said 'for Alice's sake'. He knew I couldn't resist.

"Hurry back. And I love you" He mumbled, defeated.

"I'll try. And I love you too." My heart was in pieces

I hung up.

I took a bath instead of a shower, and then changed into a black tank top, red skirt and black tights, black ankle boots with sparkles and necklace. I hated being so fancy, but I wanted to make Alice happy. I fixed my hair, then sat on the floor, turned the TV on and started on my Apple Strudel Pop Tarts. I watched fifteen minutes of 'House', and then Alice landed and sat down with a thud right next to me, a huge smile on her face.

"DAMMIT! ALICE!" I yelled, and then started to stand up.

"Sorry, Bella. Are you…? Wow" Her mouth was hanging open.

"Wow what?" I looked down to check that I hadn't missed anything important.

"You look… wow… stunning, I'm speechless!" She was bouncing on the floor, clapping her hands loudly.

"Why, it's no big deal, Alice, really"

She threw herself on me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Oh God, if just _that_ made her that happy, it wasn't going to take a lot of effort, then.

"You make me so happy Bella! You are the best sister-to-be ever!" She smiled here dazzling smile.

"Aw, thank you, Alice" I said, blushing. I had to thank Edward for that, later.

"So what do you want to de today? I'm up for whatever you want"

"Oh, I don't know, whatever you want to" I smiled

"SHOPPING!" She raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Sure, no problem"

"Okay then!" She looked confused. Wow. "Wait, what did you say?"

"That it's ok if you want to go shopping, Alice"

"Oh stop, stop!"

"Ha ha, very funny, let's go before I change my mind"

Yeah, I wanted to go shopping. Weird, huh? I think that spending time with Alice the way I was, some of her shopaholic-ness was sticking on me. This was upside down. Same old, same old. We were driving, and suddenly we were stuck in a traffic jam. Alice was talking on the phone with Jasper at vampire speed, I was so jealous, so I tried to think of something else, like what I was going to do with Edward when I got back to Forks. I daydreamed for what seemed like a month and then, we were free and we made it to the Seventh Av. ten minutes later.

"So, I made a schedule of your whole honeymoon, but I will come alone later to buy the clothing that may reveal where you are going, okay?" She was talking so fast that I had to focus to get everything she was saying. And she was almost running. Patience, Bella, patience. It's almost over.

"Like are you serious?" Okay, she is definitely crazy.

"Oh, yes I am. Where do you want to start?"

"Whatever" I mumbled, giving up.

We shopped bottoms: pants, shorts and skirts; then we shopped dresses, we bought about 20 dresses; then we shopped shoes, flats, flip-flops, and sneakers, thank God Alice accepted not to buy anything dangerous for my feet. We bought about 35 swimsuits 'Just In Case', Alice said. We bought more than 50 shirts, long sleeved, short sleeved, tank tops, strapless, t-shirts and every other kind of shirt there is in the world. Finally, with more than 20 huge bags (I was carrying four and super-strong Alice was carrying the rest) we got to the pieces of clothing I feared the most: Lingerie.

"Ugh, Alice, please don't" Do I have to say that I was more than red?

"Oh, Bella, just try one. I want to see it 'live', and then I will have something to start working with. Please, please, please? For me?" She was making her ridiculously beautiful begging face

"Ahhh! FINE! But make it quick"

Five seconds later I was on a deep blue lingerie set, and I must confess, it looked good.

"That's it. Thank you very much Miss Swan, Cullen-to-be."

"Oh, I like the way it sounds" I laughed

We got into the red Ferrari and headed back to the huge mansion Alice called 'hotel'

"Okay, I think we are done with this shopping spree. Time to go home! "She squealed.

"Wait, what?"

"Yes! Let's go back, if you want. We can go back to Forks tomorrow, first thing"

"Wow, that's cool Alice, thank you!" I was so relieved.

"We're still having a sleepover tonight, am I correct?"

"Sure! Why not?"How could I deny her something when she was giving to me what I was begging for?

I had no idea what was going on, but I didn't argue, I was going home earlier. I couldn't ask for more.


	5. Surprises

**Disclaimer: I so not own!**

This chapter is for RangerRainbow. Happy Birthday. Thank you for the support :P  


**I should mention ****Miss Rain Lover**** for all the support that has been showing so far. For that, thank you. Also you should check out ****luvsbooks412, ****writes really good stories, really.**

**On with the story.**

CHAPTER 5: Surprises

"Oh, Alice, my dress won't fit me after all this junk I'm eating"  
"Doesn't matter Bella, you'll look gorgeous even after this. Besides, when you change into a vampire, your body will be more than perfect" She chuckled "So, don't you want to eat then?"  
"The hell I do! I want to enjoy as much human food as I can"  
Alice flopped back on the bed, laughing hysterically. We laughed for more than ten minutes straight.  
We- actually, I- ate a quarter kilo of cookies n creme ice cream, two packs of microwave popcorn, a small pack of strawberry Pop Tarts, two boxes os Swiss chocolate, a whole bag of mini Snickers and a Party-sized bag of M&M's. That was pretty much it.  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked, trying to control her laughter.  
"Well, I'd like to hear your story"  
"Of what?" Alice confused, wow.  
"Of your life, of course!"  
"Oh well, it's not that interesting at all. From my human life I don't remember anything, and my vampire life has been like: I was alone, then I found Jasper, then we both found Carlisle, then it was like eighty years doing nothing relevant then BOOM! You arrive. The end."  
"Wow, exciting."  
"Kind of" She sighed "Bella I want to ask you something"  
Okay? Why is she even bothering?  
"Go ahead, Alice, you know you can ask me whatever you want"  
"Okay- no, forget it, I already saw your answer" She smiled  
"Oh, stupid vampire gifts" I huffed  
"Watch out, you vampire-to-be human!" She mumbled, pretending to be hurt.  
"I know I should shut the heck up" I laughed "But anyways, I have to have my last mocking moments as the klutzy human I am, don't you think?"  
"Oh, yes you do! Besides, how many people have the chance to say that before becoming a vampire?" She teased.  
I laughed until I fell asleep.  
Next thing I remember was a pair of hard, frozen arms carrying me, but I was too tired to open my eyes. And everything went black again. When I really woke up, it was sunny, it felt warmer than usual. Then I noticed that I was sitting in something less comfortable than the hotel's huge and fluffy bed. It felt and smelled like leather. Then I heard a soft purr and I felt I was moving. 'Maybe I'm still dreaming' I thought to myself. Then I heard someone calling my name, and well, duh! It hit me. I was in the backseat of the red Ferrari; I opened my eyes and heard Alice on the phone  
"…. Coming back?... Oh okay... Bella for god's sake wake up!… Our flight takes off at Ten AM… At two PM… Okay, thank you… Jasper! I love you." She sighed.  
She hung up.  
I yawned huge and loudly.  
"Gooooood morning Isabella, how are you today?"  
"Good morning Alice, I'm good and you?" I mumbled, still groggy.  
"Oh, more than amazing thanks for asking." She smiled  
"Really? Why is that?" I asked, confused  
"Bella" She rolled her eyes "Do you have any idea of where are we going right now?"  
"Actually, I don't…"  
"Oh for Lord's sake! Look outside your window!" She groaned.  
"JF… oh! The airport! I thought I was dreaming when you said we were going back home earlier" I said, relieved that my biggest desire was true and that I wasn't that crazy after all.  
"Bella, Bella, Bella" She sighed "Always the tone of surprise, huh?"  
"Sorry Alice… What time is it?"  
"It's almost nine AM, you should probably get ready now. We are almost there. Here" She said handing me a mirror.  
I looked at myself in the huge round crystal  
"Aaaaaaaaaah! I'm a mess!" I shouted, horrified.  
"Your toiletries are in the purple bag next to you." Alice informed me.  
I took the bag and pulled the brush off and tried to comb my hair.  
"Oh dammit my hair is hopeless!" I yelled.  
"Leave it like that, Bella, I'll try to fix it later okay?"  
"FINE!" I pouted.  
We got into the car rental office, returned the red Ferrari, and then took off to check in our luggage. Yes. Alice is such a shopaholic. I mean, she arrived here with two empty cases and now she was checking in five. I, on the other side, arrived here with one small duffel bag and was returning home with eight apart from my wedding dress and shoes bag. That was a lot. Really. Like it was not even necessary. I mean are you serious? I was not going to wear all those clothes! I was not going to stay forever on my honeymoon. I wish, but I was sure I wasn't. On the other hand, what's the use of buying that amount of clothes if those clothes wouldn't fit me after I was changed?  
"We will donate it afterwards, Bella" Alice had promised. Now that made me feel a lot better :). After we checked in, we went to get me breakfast, I just ate Mc. Donald's. Then I went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Then Alice helped me with the nest that is supposed to be called my hair. I honestly don't know what on earth did she do with it, but after five minutes or so, it was better that I would have ever tried to make it.  
"Okay Bella, you're officially decent" She finally said  
"Sure I am" I mumbled "What time is it?"  
"Nine thirty sweetie, let's get going! We're gonna be late"  
"Okay" I smiled.  
We got into the plane and hell I was still tired. Alice could tell.  
"Fine! Sleep, then!" She snapped.  
"Thank you! Wait, Alice?"  
"Yes, Bella?"  
"When we were in the car, what were you going to ask me?"  
"Oh, er, well I was just wondering what your power might be after you were changed."  
"I don't know, what would you think it would be?"  
"Well, I don't know, maybe some kind of shield? As the one you already have?"  
"That is not much of a gift, isn't it?" I said, without hope.  
"It is actually. It's very useful"  
"Sure it is" I mumbled.  
"Sleep, Bella, don't worry okay? You'll be fine. We will all be there for you. Always"  
I sighed "I know Alice. Thank you"  
"Sweet dreams!"  
And everything went dark.  
Then, after what seemed like a second, Alice shook my arm.  
"Bella? Wake up sleepyhead, we are home now!" She whispered  
We got off the plane, claimed our luggage, and then went outside, where Jasper and Emmett were waiting for us with Alice's yellow Porsche and Emmett's Jeep.  
As soon as he saw Alice, he ran to her at vampire speed, not caring if he was seen or not. When he got to her, he embraced her and kiss her passionately on the lips. Emmett and I coughed.  
"Oh, shut up, Bella, I'm gonna keep an eye on you when you see Edward okay? And you, Emmett, I wish you were as quiet as I am when you're with Rosalie"  
"Sorry, Ali. Jazz" Emmett mumbled, looking at him. I blushed.  
"It's okay Emmett, though I wish that too. Bella, believe me, I know how you feel"  
Okay I had to laugh at that. Jasper, Jasper.  
Alice drove her Porsche with Jasper and I was in the Jeep with Emmett.

"How was the shopping trip my little sis?" Emmett teased, as usual.

I rolled my eyes "As good as always, Em. You know" I sighed

"Ha! I know, don't worry Bells, you'll get used to it… someday"

"Can't wait" I groaned

Emmett laughed, almost the rest of the way home.

We got there and Alice and I took off to her room, while the boys unloaded the packages from the cars to Alice's room.

"Alice, where are the others? Esme, Rosalie…"

"Edward" She huffed "They are hunting, remember? I was planning to beat them home and surprise them, you in?"

"Definitely"

Half an hour later I was up in Edward's room, all but covered from head to toes on Alice's, Rosalie's, Esme's, Emmett's, Jasper's and even Carlisle's clothes and praying this plan worked. Then I heard a car outside, and my giveaway got louder- my heart.

"Emmett? Jasper?" I heard Carlisle say

"We are here!" They both answered.

"Have you guys heard anything about Alice or Bella?" Esme asked, as sweet as ever

"Actually… they called, and, well… Alice said the shopping is taking longer, and that they are not coming back until some shoes are finished, and that means… three more days"

"WHAT!" I heard Edward yell, I had to muffle my laughter- though I was really excited that this was working. Haha.

Then they were all yelling and all I could take out of it was '_I'm out of here!_' from Edward. Darn, I knew it.

Then I heard the door slam and Edward whisper "I can't believe I trusted Alice in this, she said she was coming back today, and she's not here, when she gets back I'm gonna rip her head-"

"If I were you, I would take that back right this instant, Edward Cullen"

His head snapped up, confused. I stood up.

"Well? I'm waiting" I said 

**And... I think this is gonna be my last chapter this year. Oooo, that sounds cool, anyways, for all you readers, I wish you a Merry Christmas, and the best of years for 2011.**

**REVIEW REVIEW! NEXT YEAR'S CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO GET BETTER, I PROMISE.**


	6. Seasons Change But People Don't

**Disclaimer: Do not own blah blah blah. Hope you guys had an amazing Christmas with the people you love. And a Happy New Year as well ;)**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, I was on a trip, and I had no computer, I was writing this on my iPod's notepad u.u besides, I was looking for a beta, and I did it! :D**

**IMPORTANT! SORRY THAT YOU RECEIVED A LOT OF NOTIFICATIONS, I HAD TO TAKE THIS OUT LIKE TWICE, BUT THIS IS IT! SORR AGAIN :D**

**Thanks to my beta: ****MOORE****8879 ****:D**

**A/N: I do own Danielle :)**

**I must mention Dazzler916, she's amazing :D okay on with the story :)**

**Chapter 6: Seasons change but people don't**

**August 6th. 10:00 AM**

**(Bella's POV)**

"So?" I said, as cold as I could manage. I knew my laughter was seconds away.

"B...Bella?" Edward stammered his velvety voice high with confusion.

"You shouldn't have said that. That was so mean Edward." I hissed. Oh God, please let me do this at least one more minute.

"Sorry. Bella, is it you? I can't smell you. Who is this?" Okay now he was confused.

It worked.

"Edward!" I squealed, throwing myself at him. Surrender, sweet betrayal. I heard downstairs the booming laughter from everybody.

"You're busted, dear brother!" Alice yelled. He sighed and then chuckled.

"First, I think I'm crazy, and then I'm worried because I think you are mad at me, and then this? Wow!" He said, kissing the top of my head.

"Baby, seasons change but people don't." I whispered, closing my eyes, content.

He laughed, and then he scooped me into his arms laying me gently into the huge comfy golden bed.

He kissed me, passionately but soft. It was enough to make my head swim, and forget how I was supposed to breathe. He then smiled, trailing my neck with his lips, then my collarbone, my shoulder and up again; after I was gasping for air, he whispered in my ear "I love you, did you know?"

I took a few deep breaths and tried to get a decent answer for him.

"I think... I did. Did you know that I can't live without you and that I love you more than my own life?" I mumbled, burying my head in his chest.

"I think I did. But still, it's good to know." He murmured, while playing with a lock of my hair.

"It is." I agreed.

He held me there for what seemed like forever. My eyelids started to get too heavy for me to fight against them. I couldn't sleep well the night before. So, I suppose, I fell asleep.

_"Jake?"_

_The huge red-brown wolf was, finally, making his way out of the cliff, and went to where I was standing. I just stared at him. I looked around to see if someone else was with us, but I saw nobody._

_"Bella, you are close! Keep fighting, we are going to get through this sooner than you would ever expect!" Jacob, the boy, whispered his eyes were bright with excitement. _

_"Get through what?" I couldn't understand why he was so happy, so eager._

_"You'll see." He winked._

_I looked around. I was standing on the edge the cliff and Edward was with me, but he was not holding me, instead, he was kneeling down beside me, a pained and agonized expression on his angel-like face. _

_"Edward, what's wrong?" I demanded._

_He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out of it._

_And Jacob Black took my hand and led me back to the reservation, leaving Edward on the floor with his hand reached out towards me. The weirdest part was that I was not resisting. I wanted to go, and leave Edward there._

_"Bella, I love you, I'm sorry." Were the last words I heard from my angel._

**2:00 PM**

**(Edward's POV)**

"Okay. I'll be back before you even have time to miss me" She said.

"Are you back, already?" I mumbled.

"Very funny." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Very mature." I teased.

She quickly pecked me on the lips and headed to the door.

I pouted.

"Is that all I'm getting for a day without you?"

"Oh look! Who is the pouter now?" She laughed, but threw herself at me and kissed me. I just held her. The way I wanted to hold her forever.

"Besides, it's just half a day, baby."

"Oh. Okay." I pulled the best puppy face I could manage.

"Awwww..! Edward, that's not fair! I haven't seen him in days."

"I know. Sorry. Go, I'll be fine. I'll be missing you, but I'll be fine. I think I'll go to Canada for a while. There's a great museum over there that I haven't seen yet. I'll go with anyone who wants to come with me. Besides, I trust you."

I murmured.

"Thank you, really." She pecked me. She then headed to the door.

"And..."

"Yes, baby?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you there?"

She rolled her eyes "For the millionth time, no, love, I'll be fine. Believe me. I don't want you to pick me up either, I'll go straight home. I need to discuss some things with Charlie, and if he sees you, he won't accept what I will ask him to consider."

I sighed.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

**2:13 PM**

**(Bella's POV)**

I made my way to my truck, it was sunny, and so it was not good for Edward to go out. I sighed, and closed the door, then took my cell out and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey!"

"Bella! Is everything all right?" I could almost see the smile on his face.

"It is. Actually, I was wondering if I could go to the re…"

"YES! I mean" He cleared his throat "Sure, why not."

"I'll be there soon."

"Cool. See ya."

I hung up.

**2:29 PM**

As soon as I cut the engine, I heard a knock on my window. I jumped. I looked and who it was and relaxed.

"Sorry, Bells. It's just that it's so good to see you again."

"I know. It's good to see you too."

He lifted me out of my truck with one arm. He then hugged me in a bone-crushing bear hug. I gasped.

"Sorry."

Jacob and I went to the beach and sat at our tree for a while, none of us spoke. I was resting my forehead on his neck and he was playing with my hair.

"Jake?"

"Hmm..?"

"I've had these dreams..." I started

" 'Bout what?" He seemed interested.

"About you, actually" I mumbled.

"Oh… really? What is it that you dream about with me?" He seemed amused and confused.

"I've had two dreams this past month. I don't know why. One is you telling me that you are going to be with me forever because of a 'bond' and the other one was this morning of you telling me that I was close from making it, but I don't know what am I suppose to go for."

He was quiet for a while. Then he spoke "Well, I think that you, my dear Isabella, are delirious." He boomed. Then ruffled my hair and laughed.

I huffed.

"That's not fair, Jake! I don't even know why I'm having these dreams."

"Neither do I, honey" He sighed

Later that day, Jacob left me at Emily's and I stayed there for the rest of the day, while he went to patrol with Sam for a few hours. I sat on their couch, talking and laughing with Emily, and her little two year old baby girl, Danielle.

**6:48 PM **

**(Bella's POV)**

After being there for like two hours, my phone rang. I looked at the screen, and I couldn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Hey! It's Mike"

"Um… hey, Mike! What's up?"

"Nothing... Uh, I was just wondering if you would like to come down to First Beach, here in La Push, we are having a party tonight. Of course Edward is invited too." The last part was not so eager, though.

"Well thank you. I'm here in La Push, also, with my friends but I don't know where Edward is. I think he's camping with his family, but I don't know where. I'll ask my friends if they would like to come, then I'll call Edward too, and I'll call you later, alright?"

"Sure, see ya! Try to convince them to come with you. All of them!"

"I will, thanks Mike. Bye!"

We hung up.

"Oh wow. So Newton can't accept that you're getting married, huh?" Jacob said, his head stuck out of the door frame.

"You can tell." I huffed.

He chuckled. "Hey beautiful." He said and went to sit by me on the couch.

"Hey Emmy!" He called.

"Hey Jake, dinner's almost ready"

"Thanks, Sam and the others are coming back in a few minutes"

"Okay" She said and continued back to work again.

"So, are you going?" He murmured, just for me to hear.

"Do you want to go?"

"Nah, I'd rather spend the rest of the day here with you, if you don't mind?"

"I don't. I'd rather be here, too."

"Cool." He said, and kissed my hair.

We talked and laughed for a few minutes. Sam arrived with Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin and Gabe. They all said hello to Emily and to us, and stared chatting. All of them except for Leah.

"Da-Dee!" Squealed Danielle. She ran towards her father.

"Hello, baby, how was your day?" He said, lifting her to his shoulders.

"Agwsom'! Mummy tuk me to zi park and I played a luuuuut! Then I had lunch and Jacky and Belly arrived. And I played a luuuuut with Belly! It gwas funny da-dee!"

"That's really good." He chuckled.

He then went to kiss Emily. After a few seconds we heard the front door slam.

"Leah?" Said Seth.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Embry said "Uh, dinner? The dog needs to be fed."

Everybody started laughing and the tension finally faded.

I helped Emily to finish the food and went to place it on the huge table like a buffet, after we had served our small plates and before the nine wolves literally landed on the chairs to make sure every single bit of the six pans of lasagna and four baskets of bread had disappeared.

I then decided to call Mike to tell him I was not going.

"Hey Mike!"

"Hey Bella! So, are you coming? A lot of students from Seattle and Port Angeles came here! This party is getting better and better!" He seemed to be... drunk?

"No, Mike. I'm just tired and my friends and I are all going to watch movies. We don't want to party, but you guys have fun."

"Oh... okay Bella, we will. I'll miss you baby, anyways." Okay, he was definitely drunk.

"Have fun, and sorry, Mike" I mumbled

"It's okay Bella. See you around." He murmured.

I hung up.

**10:57 PM **

**(Jacob's POV)**

We were now sitting on Billy's living room. We had been there talking and laughing, just the two of us.

Bella and I, just the way it should be.

I wonder why it's so hard for her to realize that she is in love with me the same way that I'm in love with her. She could be happier with me than with that leech of a 'boyfriend' she has. Ha!

She looked happy to being there with me, doing nothing but holding each other. We could be like that forever. She just had to ask.

"Jake, I should go home." She finally said, snapping me out from my thoughts.

"Okay." I said and stood up.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"This is me taking you home." I shrugged.

"Well, this is me asking you not to worry, and begging for you to go to sleep."

"Nope, I'm taking you ho…"

"Please... don't, Jake, for me. I can go home by myself, really." She pouted.

"Damn… fine! I just hate when you do that to manipulate me!"

She gasped.

"Me?" She put a hand in her chest "Manipulating you, Jacob Black?" Hooray for sarcasm!

"Yes, you Isabella Swan."

"Oh, okay. Yes, I do so what?" She threatened.

"So nothing." I chuckled. "Just go home, I don't want the leech to forbid you to come to the res ever again." I mumbled, defeated.

"Good boy. Bye Jake!" She pecked me on the cheek.

"Bye Bells, take care. Come back soon" I said, wrapping my arms around her waist and holding her close.

"I will. Sooner than you think expect."

"You better." I demanded

She climbed onto her truck, slammed the door closed and started the engine. She waved me goodbye. I waved her back, and watched her go, hoping more than anything in the world that the woman I was in love with, someday could ever be in my arms. And never go away.

**Yup, the plot is coming in the next chapter. And you won't guess what is it mwahahahahha :D. You guys review and help me get more readers, and I'll update sooner :) please do! Thanks a lot!**

**Ellie **


	7. The End

**Disclaimer: I do not own :)**

**IMPORTANT: I'M STARTING TO THINK YOU GUYS LOST INTEREST. LAST CHAPTER I GOT LIKE ONE REVIEW AND IT'S KILLING ME, REALLY- TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD CHANGE, PLEASE! THIS IS FOR YOU TO READ AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT… WELL YOU SOULD, PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG. Thanks a lot**

**Chapter 7: The End**

**11:18 PM**

**(Bella's POV)**

I was still driving on the wolves' land. I wasn't to First Beach yet. I didn't want to. I was driving slower than usual. I didn't want to go home, but I couldn't be there with Jake anymore. I had to get out of there; I had a lot to think about. So I let my mind wander. 

I knew I was sure. I knew I needed Edward to live. I knew I wanted to be his forever. I knew I was ready to marry him and to be changed into a vampire. I knew I was ready to give up on everything else. I was ready to leave Forks, my parents and friends too never see them again. Also I was ready to leave Jacob.

Jacob. 

How can you go from loving no one to being in love with two people at the same time? They were the two most important persons in my life. I had to choose between them. How was this fair?

Why was this happening to me? 

I could almost hear the music from the party at the beach. 

I knew my choice was made and that I had chosen the right thing. Everything was set, and I was ready; but I couldn't leave Jacob like that. Alone, thinking that I didn't want to see or talk to him anymore. I couldn't. I loved him, but I knew I was supposed to hate him after I was changed.

Could I? Would I? 

I sighed and stopped. The music was now loud enough for me to try to focus on what I was thinking. Better like that. I stood there for like an hour, crying, destroying all the walls I had built to restrain the thoughts, the concern and the pain. 

I knew I needed to do something; but what? Something was missing, I knew it.

I felt like there was something left for me to do first before I get married. But, what was it? I rummaged my mind, but nothing came. I had tried every single thing in the world and I still couldn't think of anything else. The thought made the tears come down my cheeks faster. I was devastated.

Why? Why me? Why now? Why? 

I took a few breaths and headed to my truck. It was cold, but it was not raining. I was going to go home now. I had a lot more crying to do, and I wasn't doing it here, in the cold. No. I needed home. I needed the comfort and the warmth. The last part made me shiver. 

Then I saw it. A flash and screeching wheels, I couldn't react, I had no time. I heard screams a thud, and saw the sky. Then everything went black. 

**12:45 AM  
**

**(Jacob's POV)**

It all happened at the same time. 

"Help!" Someone yelled far away. 

"Jacob!" Billy whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes. I had fallen asleep on the couch. 

"What happened dad? Who's yelling out there?" 

"There was an..." He hesitated for a moment "Accident" 

"Where?" 

"On the road next to First Beach" 

"Who...?" I trailed.

I know I didn't want to know the answer. 

"Bella." He mouthed, unable to generate a single sound. 

I jumped off of the couch. I heard my dad say something, but I couldn't understand. I was already slamming the door closed. I ran as fast as I could to the woods and let my other self take over, and ran even faster. 

_"Sam?"  
_

_"Jake. It's about time." I focused on hearing his thoughts and trying to see through his eyes. I saw the huge red truck at the end of the woods, Sam was in the forest. He didn't want anyone to see him, but I didn't care.  
_

_"Jacob, don't." He used his alpha voice.  
_

_"Sam, please. I'm begging. Please understand" I pleaded  
_

_"Jake, it's too dangerous. You understand. I know how much Bella means to you and to me too, believe it or not. But, I just can't let you go out there while you are in wolf form."  
_

_"But Sam…"  
_

_"No. Phase back. Bring her to the woods, then we'll help her from here, okay?"  
_

_"Okay."_

When I reached the border of the forest, I did what he ordered me to do. I put on a pair of sweatpants and ran towards a small ball that was lying on the middle of the road. 

"Bella!" I yelled. 

I got close as fast as I could, and looked at her. 

"Oh, Bella please! Open your eyes don't do this to me, Bella! Please! Don't leave me, you can't! You are strong, fight, don't leave me!" I yelled, desperate. "Don't. Please" I whispered, trying to control the tears that flowed down my cheeks. 

She had passed out. Or that's what I hoped. She had blood on her nose, forehead, ears and mouth. Her neck was also covered with the red liquid, along her chest, arms and stomach. 

I ran to the forest as fast as I could, careful not to make her injuries worse; then I found Sam. I placed Bella on his back carefully and helped him walk to the house. I knew Bella would be more comfortable on Sam's back rather than in my arms, so it didn't bother me that much. We took her to his place, where Emily was waiting for us. She led us to the end of their house, to a tiny room. The walls were pure white and the floor was made of light woods. The curtains were long and white, it looked like a nursery, but the bed was big and covered with white bedclothes that seemed fluffy and comfy. Then Sam came to the room in his human form. 

"Bring some towels!" Yelled Emily before he could make any sound, and he turned on his heels and ran. 

"Jake, call the doctor, the Quileute doctor" She screeched 

"But…" I protested 

"Go, Jake. I'll take care of her." She urged "Hurry!" She yelled when she saw that I was not moving. 

I dashed to the living room, grabbed the phone and called the doctor. I quickly explained what had happened and when he assured me he was on his way I hung up the phone and went back to the tiny white room. When I got there, Sam and Emily were cleaning the blood off of Bella's face, she was still not moving. I got close to Sam. 

"She will make it, Jake. She is strong. Don't worry" He whispered. 

I was speechless, trying to fight back the tears that didn't let me see clearly.

**2:30 AM**

Time went by, and there was nothing new yet.

I was sitting on the hospital's floor, waiting for the doctor to come out again, with better news this time.

Last time, he said that Bella had hit her head pretty bad and had a lot of broken ribs, a destroyed right arm, and crushed left ankle, apart from several bruises and concussion. He also said that she was not going to wake up soon, that she was in some kind of coma, and that she may have memory loss. Apart from that she was fine. I just couldn't deal with this anymore. I felt like dying right there, but I knew I had to be strong for Bella's sake. That was the only thing that kept me alive. So here I am comforting Charlie and telling him everything was going to be ok. Even, if I wasn't sure of myself. 

As soon as I had called the doctor, I called Charlie and told him everything. He immediately made his way to the reservation, and it all passed in a blur. At first, he was trying to blame me for what had happened to Bella, and I was willing to take all the blame, but Sam somehow calmed him down telling him that if he really wanted blame anyone, then he should go straight to the Forks' kids, whose party had been the reason of all of this and that's what he did. He called Mike Newton and ordered him to get the name of as many kids he and his friends could remember.

He then called all the chiefs of Seattle and Port Angeles so they could help in collecting all the names. After he hung up, he said that the next day he was going to arrest the responsible drunk driver of the black episode. No matter what and I was with him. I was never going to let any other bad thing happen to Bella.

Nothing.

**3:42 AM**

I had talked with Sam over and over, but I wasn't sure about how he would react. I knew I was being selfish, but I wanted her so bad that the idea was starting to sound not so evil anymore.

"Jake, go. There's nothing you can lose, and you know we will all be there for you if something happens" Sam mumbled.

"I don't know Sam, I…"

"Just do it, man. Go and try to convince him. If he doesn't say no, if he says he will consider it, we will have Billy talk to him, alright? Don't worry, Jake" He assured me, placing a hand on my arm.

I squared my shoulders and walked towards him.

"Charlie" I called my voice sure and strong enough.

"Look, Jacob, I'm sorry that I yelled at you that way, but you have to understand that this is too much for me and…"

"I know, and I understand and that is exactly why I am going to ask you something." I looked at him, but he didn't say a thing, he just stared at me, so I continued "I… I don't want Bella to be in any kind of danger ever again, and you know that I love her and that I could take care of her… so… I thought… that if it is true that she will have amnesia, maybe she could start from scratch… like for example…" I cleared my throat; this was worse than I had expected "she could start by moving in to the reservation and…"

"Well, you know what would this mean?" He asked, thoughtful. At least he didn't seem mad. I shook my head. "He would forget about Cullen, and fall in love with you instead"

"Exactly." I smiled, relieved that he was getting to the point.

"I don't know Jake, I…"

"You don't have to answer right now, Charlie." I interrupted him "Take your time and think it over, but keep in mind that it would be for Bella's good. She would be far away from that lee- I mean, Edward and she could start all over again. With me, and with her real family. Just think about it. Decide whenever you are ready"

At that exact moment the doctor came out again, my sudden excitement and happiness totally faded.

"Isabella is stable now" Everyone sighed in relief; I closed my eyes and smiled. "So I suggest you all go and have some sleep, she won't be waking up any time soon. Visits may start tomorrow morning. Just one more thing: Who is staying with her for the night?"

"I will" I didn't care less about what Charlie would say later. I looked at him, and he had his mouth hanging open, but he didn't say anything. That was good.

The doctor smiled and said "All right, so follow me. Goodnight everyone!" I waved them all goodbye and followed the doctor to Bella's room.

I got in there and the beeping of the machines at the side of her bed was shockingly strong, it looked like she had more devices than one single person needed. I had to control myself. I was enraged. Stupid, drunk, irresponsible boys. If I ever got my hands on any of them… they would regret the day they were born.

"… and this is the button you will need to press if something unusual happens, anyways, a nurse will be checking on her every 2 hours or so. So you don't have to worry too much. My name is Doctor Peter Smith, and I will be her doctor until she gets full recovery of herself"

"Okay, thank you Doctor Smith"

"Now rest, and have a good night" He said, heading to the door, then he stopped and turned to look at me once more "May I ask you one question? It's just curiosity, don't take me wrong…"

"Go ahead, doc"

"Are you her boyfriend?" I laughed, that question just sounded so good, there were no words to describe it. I felt like I was flying.

"Kind of" And he smiled shyly and disappeared. I sighed, turned around and walked to Bella's bed.

I couldn't bear to look at Bella for more than five seconds. I knew that image of her, so broken, so damaged, so hopeless, would haunt me for the rest of my life. I sat on the couch and tried to erase that from my memory, while my cheeks were soaked with the salty liquid that held my love for the woman lying in the bed.

**A/N: Stupid freaking alcohol u.u. **

**So yeah, Jake is evil and selfish, but still, in love. THE TWIST NONE OF YOU EXPECTED mwaaaaaahahahahaha :) **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Ellie.**


	8. Love is Gone, PART ONE

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own :(**

**A/N: SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I've had a lot to think of :( **

**Interviews for a new school, a friend's aunt's funeral, a party (thanks to that I'm now sick), and I'm reading 'The Host' so yeah, I've been a tad busy sorry, sorry this is too short, but I had to post something!**

**Thanks to my beta: ****MOORE****8879 ****:D**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Eight: Love Is Gone, PART ONE.

**(Edward's POV)**

**12:33 AM**

_What are we supposed to do, after all that we've been through?_

_When everything that felt so right is wrong, now that the love is gone!_

I groaned; I absolutely hate David Guetta, I mean, what is it with this man and his stupid beat? Ugh.

I don't know how, but the lights of the club were making me dizzy. I was so darn bored! I was still trying to remember how in heaven I agreed to go there. Alice had said everything was going good, but I had something inside that told me not to be so positive about it.

_Edward! _Alice cried in my head, and then she was right at my side, her face contorted in pain.

"What's wrong Alice?" I said, starting to get worried, as Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie got there too.

"Something happened, I don't know what but I can't see Bella!" She dry sobbed as we headed back to our cars.

"What do you mean? TRY HARDER!" I hollered, if Alice could cry, she would be doing so a river right now. Jasper glared at me and growled.

"I am Edward! I am!" She cried, how could she?

"Wait, first off, calm down Edward…" Jasper said, placing one hand on my shoulder, sending me major calm waves.

"Calm down? Calm _down,_ Jasper? The future of the reason of my existence just vanished because of stupid, useless Alice and you ask me to _calm down_?" I shrugged his hand off of my shoulder; he growled and lunged at me, pinning me to the floor.

"Don't you dare talking to my wife like that, Edward Cullen." He hollered, his eyes black with anger

"Then ask her to be a little useful for once" And I was sent flying through the parking lot, Jasper landing on me, growling.

I must confess, I was scared, but I didn't care.

**So yeah, short but sorry, I'll update later, it's just that I am really busy right now, sorry for updating so slow.**

**Thanks for the best of friends, Natt, for helping me while chatting, I love her to death.**

**I'm sorry again, tell me what you think, thank you.**

**Ellie.**


	9. Love is Gone, PART TWO

**Disclaimer: I don't own, sorry this took so long. I've had a LOT to do these days :S.**

**Hey, I'd love you all to PLEASE subscribe, because every time I upload a new chapter, I PM you all, and it takes a lot of time that I really don't have. I'd appreciate that 3**

**So the Cullens are intuitive, they feel when their family is in danger lol…**

**So, on with the story!**

**Chapter 9: Love is gone. Part 2.**

**(Emmett's POV)**

**12:38 AM**  
"Guys! We must not fight! We have to be together, stay strong, for Bella's sake! Please." Wait, did Rose just say that? Everybody was staring wide-eyed, open-mouthed at her. "What!" She whined. "Don't we?"

"Um… yeah… uh… Ro-Rose is right, we, uh, mustn't fight guys… we have to get back to the house now. Everybody! In the cars, now. Emmett, drive with Edward, please. Rose, take Edward's car, and we'll meet you guys at the house" Alice whispered.

I kissed Rose goodbye and got into the car with Edward…

I'd never, ever in my life seen a person like Edward before. I'd never seen that look in someone's eyes. Ever. It was devastating to see; now I understood why they sent me to drive with Edward- They thought I was the strongest. But I was not. Maybe physically, but mentally I was weak,

just as everybody else. I was almost dying at that moment. I knew Bella was alive, I could feel it, but still, she was missing and I was mourning her loss. Not as loud and heartbreaking as Edward was in the seat next to me, but silently, yet deeply. It felt like I had been ripped apart, like a

part of me was gone; I knew I had to wait and see what had really happened, but I could sense it, it was strong.

It was bad.

**(Carlisle's POV)**

****FLASHBACK****

_**12:42 AM **_  
_Post-traumatic amnesia is generally due to a head injury. Traumatic amnesia is often transient, but may be permanent of either anterograde, retrograde, or mixed type. The extent of the period covered by the amnesia is related to the degree of injury and may give an indication of the prognosis for recovery_

_of other functions. Mild trauma, such as a car accident that results in no more than mild whiplash, might cause the occupant of a car to have no memory of the moments just before the accident due to a brief interruption in the short/long-term memory transfer mechanism. The sufferer may also lose_

_ knowledge of who people are._

_I dropped the book I was reading, sighed, and squirmed in my seat. Do vampires get anxious? Because I truly was, I didn't know why._  
_Then, the phone rang._

_"Hello?"_

_"Carlisle, it's Alice. Please, I need you to call to the hospital and see what happened because if something happened I don't know what's going to happen and…"_

_"Wait, Alice, Alice… Alice!" I said, raising my voice "Calm down! What happened?"_

_"I don't know Carlisle, I saw Bella, but then I saw Bella no more and I'm… I'm…" She hiccupped, and was able to say no more._

_"Wait, Alice. Let me talk to Jasper, please. I can't understand anything you are saying"_

_"Kay" She managed to choke._

_"Carlisle" Said Jasper, sounding as worried as Alice was, except for the dry sobbing part._

_"Jasper, what happened? I couldn't understand a word of what Alice was saying"_

_"We were in the club, and we were all dancing. All of a sudden Alice stopped dead and rushed over to where Edward was, and was able to say that she saw Bella, hospital and nothing else. She is sure that something happened to her, so we need you to call to your hospital to see if Bella is there, and to find_

_ out what happened. Please. We're on our way." He explained._

_"I… Yeah, I'll call Jazz, please hurry" I hung up._

_I punched in the hospital's number and waited… and waited…_

_"GOD! HURRY UP YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHINGS!" I yelled, impatient_

_"Carlisle? What is it?" Esme's head peeked through the door._

_"Esme, love, sit down." I motioned, and she did so. "Something ha…" I started_

_"Forks Hospital good night, how can I help you?" A nurse said_

_"Yeah, this is Doctor Carlisle Cullen, I want to know something about a patient, please?"_

****END OF FLASHBACK****

"Carlisle!"

I looked up to see my beautiful Esme staring at me wide-eyed, horror-struck, at me

"I'm sorry, love, what did you say?"

"I said what happened? You were going to tell me but then you called to the hospital and then you started reading that book, without saying a word, and IT'S BEEN MORE THAN HALF AN HOUR, If you don't tell me what's go..." Esme's voice was interrupted by the anguished voices of my kids

coming from the lower floor. As soon as I heard them, I rushed downstairs to meet them.

**(Alice's POV)**

**1:35 AM**

"Carlisle Cullen! I demand you to tell me what the hell happened! Who's in the hospital? Tell me. NOW" Esme hollered following my dad on his way downstairs. And yes, she did curse. As soon as she saw us, she rushed to hug us all.

"Kids are you going to te..." Esme started to say, looking at each one of us. When her eyes met Edward's she barely managed to go to where he was... existing, and hugged him.

"Edward! What happened!" She dropped onto the floor and broke into dry sobs "Why can't anyone tell me what happened" She managed to choke out

"Mom" Jasper started "It's... um... Bella... we can't find her and..."

"What?" She turned to look at Carlisle "Don't! Don't do this to me, tell me why, WHY? Why does this happen to me? WHY?" She hollered tearing the carpet apart as she cried.

"Mommy, mommy, don't cry." Emmett kneeled down in front of her, and hugged her "Mommy, we don't know yet what happened to her, we will look for her, She will be back. I promise mommy, don't cry, please" It looked that he was trying to convince himself more than Esme.

This was hell, no one knew what to do, included myself, I felt useless, broken.

**1:56 AM**

That's it! I've had enough with watching everybody cry and mourn, and not doing anything about it. We have to hurry, if not… well….

"Guys!" I yelled, no one paid attention "Carlisle! We need to do something!"

"You… you are right, Alice, we do need to do something. I think I'm going to call to the reservation, I don't know. Maybe they know where Bella is."

He said, and then dialed a number.

"Hello?"

**So yeah, things are starting to get a bit darker from now on, REVIEW REVIEW! Hope you liked it! Promise to update as soon as I can.**

**Ellie**


	10. Parents are always right

**Chapter 10**: **Parents are **_**always**_** right.**

**(Jacob's POV)**

**3:46 AM**

"Jake!" Embry yelled, and I groaned. Jeez, I was about to fall asleep, why don't they go home already?

"Shhhhhhhhh, you moron, this is a _hospital_, and Bella is resting" Like she was aware of what was happening, "What happened?" I asked, as soon as I saw the look on his face.

"Um, well, Charlie called just now and said Carlisle called and…" Embry started.

"_What!_ Why didn't you tell me before you piece of…?" Now I _was_ really pissed. Nosy bloodsucker.

"Hey! I didn't know Jake, okay? Calm down, I just found out and I wanted you to know…" Now he looked pissed too, he was shaking.

"Please, stay here with Bella, I'll be right back," I interrupted him, trying not to lose it myself.

I walked to Bella's bed, kissed her forehead, trying not to look at her much- it just hurt- , turned on my heels, and headed to the door. Just when I was about to reach the doorknob, I whispered "Thank you" and left the hospital, running as fast as I could to the forest, took my clothes off, and phased, grabbing my shorts with my mouth.

Just when I was about to start running, I heard the thoughts of the wolves that were on patrol duty at the time: Sam, Quil, and Seth.

"Jake, what's happening?" The three of them asked at the same time.

I couldn't speak, so I just let my thoughts run for them to hear, and when I was finished, they all gasped for three different reasons:

Seth: _How _could_ you ask Charlie such a thing? Don't be so selfish, Jacob! Let her be happy with the one she _truly_ loves._

Sam: _Did Carlisle call? You should go talk with Charlie, and try to persuade him to make up his mind faster._

Quil: _Did you really tell the doctor she was your girl? You're so stupid sometimes, Jake._

"Seth, shut up, you don't understand a single thing about love. Sam, that's where I'm going right now. Fuck you, Quil" I growled

"You're such an…"

"Enough, Seth! Quil, phase back, please," Sam said, and then waited for Quil to do what he was ordered to do, then he spoke, "Jake, please, be sure that this is the right thing to do. Don't think of you; think of her, to the right thing for her, because of her."

"I know, and that's what I'm doing, Sam. I'm doing this because I love her and I want her to be the happiest woman alive. That's it"

Sam sighed, "Then go"

"Thank you! I said, fervently. And I ran. Ran as fast as I could until I reached the border of the forest of Charlie's backyard, made sure I was nowhere to be seen and phased back.

**4:02 AM**

I walked to the front door, took a deep breath, braced myself and knocked.

A minute later, Charlie opened the door.

Or what was left of Charlie.

"Jake," He said.

"Hey, Charlie. How are you feeling now?" Well, duh! He looked like a zombie, I could tell he hadn't gone to sleep since Friday night, and it was almost Sunday. It's not like I had slept more or better than him, but I was a werewolf, I could resist more.

"I'm better now, Jake, but not for much" He managed to choke out, and then he sat on the kitchen table.

"Yeah, I know" I whispered, not knowing what else to say.

After five minutes of painful silence, Charlie said, "You know, Carlisle called and he asked for Bella, wondering why didn't she go last night, because they had invited her to have dinner with them"

Pfft, yeah right. To _have_ dinner with them? Or for _her_ to be their dinner?

"And what did you say?" I asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"I just… told him I didn't know. That she was still at the res, and that last time she had called, she said she was spending the night with Emily because Sam was away and she was sick, so nobody could take care of Danielle. I also told him that I was going to pass the message to her, so she could call Edward tomorrow morning. Jake, _we need to do something_! I don't want her near Edward ever again. If she was going to dine with them and she crashed, then it's his entire fault! Why didn't he go pick her up? A boyfriend, she has there. Besides, it's because of him she wanted to go back to Phoenix, and when she did, she almost died. And when he left her, she wasn't… she wasn't even alive, Jake! And you know that, I'm sure you remember." Hell I did "And then… then, she escaped to Los Angeles to save _him_, and after four days missing, she came back, threatening with leaving and moving out of the house if I dared ground her, and of course I couldn't because I love her so much… and now… and now, she planned on marrying him after all of_ that_? Are you kidding me? And now she can't_ even_ do _that_ just because she is in a hospital, _again_, dying, and all of_ that_ because of _HIM_!" He couldn't almost finish. He was choking with rage and tears.

I crossed the kitchen and hugged him, letting him cry on my shoulder. Yes I felt that way, too. She loved the wrong one, I knew that. I always did. Parents are always right, aren't they? He cried, and eventually, he stopped. When he did, he stood up and went to the bathroom upstairs, and washed his face. When he got downstairs, he looked calmer. So he spoke,

"Jake, I made up my mind. I'm moving to the res. If that's what it takes for Bella to stay away from Edward, and to be with you, then that's what I'm going to do. It's been decided."

**A/N: OMG I'm SO sorry! It's been almost **_**three**_** months! I really, really wanted to update sooner, but I couldn't. Besides, this was hard to write. I couldn't imagine the situation so Charlie could decide. I planned on uploading this on Monday, but I've been busy as hell :C I'm so sorry. I hope my readers are still interested in the story. Tell me if you liked it. I promise I'll focus on this one a little bit more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**


End file.
